The present invention relates to overcurrent protection and fault isolation, and more specifically, to overcurrent protection and fault isolation methods for variable frequency multi-channel electric power generation systems.
In aircraft, a Variable Frequency (VF) Electric Power Generation System (EPGS) has three independent alternating current (AC) power channels, including a left engine driven main generator (LGEN), a right engine main generator (RGEN), and an auxiliary power unit (APU) generator (AGEN), where each of the LGEN, RGEN, and AGEN can have access to one or more AC power buses. In the VF EPGS, power transfer is coordinated through a Bus Power Control Unit (BPCU). It is a design feature that each power generation channel has no evidence that an AC power is present on an associated bus or not.